fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic
All kinds of magical abilities used in the Fairy Tail. Arranged alphabetically. =Ability-Type= The magic power comes from Caster's body, causing a variety of effects. Antimagic Typical Antymagic Form of magic that can seal other person's ability or reflect it back. Known Users: *Yuka Suzuki :Hado (Wave Motion) *Millianna :Nekousoku Tube *Midnight :Reflector *Aria :Metsu/Drain Dispelling Magic The power to unseal magical seals Known Users: *Kageyama Aera It's the ability to spread a wings and fly. Working time is limited. Used primarily by Exceeds. Known Users: *Happy *Charle *Pantherlily *Nichiya *Nadi *Happy's parents *Queen Shagotte (formally) Archive A unique from of magic that allows its users to (at will) look up information on magic and possibly other things like history and people as well. Plus it is capable of transferring data to other peoples minds, and the data can stay as long as the Archive user wants it to (to a minimum point). Known Users: *Brain (and possibly Zero) *Hibiki Laytis Controling Magic Caster can take control of the selected object or person. Charm Magic Is a spell that makes the opposite sex attracted to the caster due to a hypnotic effect. The spell can be broken if the target becomes aware of the magic. Known Users: *Bora Doll Play Caster can take control over every object that is not alive, including Celestial Spirits. Known Users: *Sherry Blendi Sleep Magic A spell that allows you to put a person or group to sleep. Known Users: *Bora *Mystogan *Mirajane Dance Magic While dancing it increases an allies attack and can decrease a foe's, it only works within a ten meter radius Known Users *Vijeeter Ecor Destructive Magic Form of magic destroys everything on its path. Known Users: *Gildarts Clive :Crush Dragon Slayer Anti-Dragon Magic users' bodies are given the characteristics of Dragons, allowing them to strengthen their physical attacks with their element and to eat their element to become stronger or heal themselves but cannot eat the attacks they create. It is classified as a Lost Magic. There are two types of Dragon Slayers. Old Style Old Style Dragon Slayers learn their abilities from dragons. Known Users: *Natsu Dragneel :Igneel - Fire Dragon *Gajeel Redfox :Metalicana - Iron Dragon *Wendy Marvell :Grandine - Sky Dragon New Style New Style Dragon Slayers get their abilities from implanting dragon Lacrima. Known Users: *Laxus Dreyar :Lighting Dragon Lacrima *Cobra :Poison Dragon Lacrima Elemental Magic There are many mages that can control the environment around them (or create it), similar to Dragon Slayer abilities but on a slightly weaker level, depending on the user. Creating and Controling Element Caster can't change into the elemet, which he or she controls. Known Users: *Makarov :Various elemental magic *Mirajane :Water magic *Max Alose :Sand magic *Droy :Plant-based magic Ren Akatsuki : Air Magic *Eve Thylm : Snow Magic Jura Nekis, Hoteye, Mikuni Sin :Earth-based magic *Bora, Macao Conbolt, Totomaru : Fire Magic *Brain, Jose Porla, Jellal Fernandes :Darkness magic *Rayule :Urumi *Bozo :Sound magic *Sue :Mirror magic Full Body Transformation Caster is able to change his/her body into a controlled element. Known Users: *Juvia Loxar :Water magic *Laxus Dreyar :Lightning magic *Erigor, Mystogan (probably) :Wind magic *Sol, Karacka :Earth-based magic *Kageyama :Shadow magic *Aria : Air Magic *Wally :Polygon magic *Simon :Darkness magic Maker Magic Maker magic is a type of magic that allows users to shape a specific element into different shapes. Using two hands creates more stable creations, while using one hand causes less balance and power to the creations. Ice-Make is the ability to form special attacks out of ice, which are either 'static', stationary, or 'dynamic', moving. Other elemental alchemy forms exist, as seen with Lucky Ollietta, who uses Wood-Make magic. Ur stated that the more creative the user is, the more potential they have for their alchemy. Known Users: *Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Bastia, Ur :Ice-Make *Lucky Ollietta :Wood-Make Eye Magic Caster uses his eyes for causing a specific effect, like turning a vicim into stone or making them a doll. Known Users: *Bixlow :Figure Eyes *Evergreen :Stone Eyes *Fried Justine Illusion Magic Caster can create illusions that fool the enemy. Known Users: *Mystogan *Midnight Psycic Projection Forma an illusion magic, which creates a false body in place where caster wants. Known Users: *Jose Porla *Jellal Fernandes *Magic Council members *Laxus Dreyar Time Magic A form of magic allowing the user to manipulate time to a certain degree. Known Users: *Ultear : Arc of Time (Changing the time of objects) * Racer : Slowing magic (Slowing the time for everything but him within a certain area) Living Magic It apparently is a very ancient long forgotten form of magic that brings things to life under the master's control. Known Users: *Zeref Transformation There are many methods to transforming, such as the Take Over method used by Mirajane and her family, but a transformation mage can also turn into a copy of another person, or even an animal. Typical Transformation Magic Allows person to transform into another person or an animal. Known Users: *Ultear *Fried Justine (However, his seems to be a result of his own Enchantments, rather than direct Transformation Magic that we've seen before) *Macao Conbolt *Natsu (taught by Mirajane) *Mirajane Take Over Form of magic that allows user to take over power of an demon, beast, animal or human. Known Users: *Mirajane *Elfman *Lisana *Vulcan Titan Magic This allows the caster to change the size of any part of his body. Known Users: *Makarov Seidr Magic Soul possession. Nab possesses and uses animal spirits in battle, but Bixlow prefers human spirits in dolls. Known Users: *Nab Lasaro *Bixlow Speed Magic Dramatically raises the speed of the caster. Known Users: * Jet =Holder-Type= Magic power is concentrated in an item, which the Caster used, causing a variety of effects. Holder Magic Using a magic item Caster can cause a variety of effects like summoning the spirit, calling the vortex, or increasing their battle skills. Typical Holding Magic Objects used by the magician causes multiple effects of magic. Only form of magic (excluding Aera) used in Edoras. Known Users: *Alzak Cornell :Guns *Loke :Ring *Cana Alberona, Shou :Card Magic *Mystogan :Matenrō *Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki :Perfume *Lucy Ashley :Magic Whip *Erza Knightwalker :Magic Spear, Ten Commandments *Sugarboy :Magic Sword, Rosa Espada *Hughes :Magical Wand, Command Tact *Byro :Magic Liquid, Magical Vials *Pantherlily :Sword, Bustermarm Sword Celestial Spirit Magic The ability to summon the power of magical spirits to aid the user in battle (and many other things). Summoned by using Gold (Zodiac) or Silver keys. Must form a contract with the spirit. Known Users: *Lucy Heartfilia *Duke Everlue *Karen Lilica *Angel Requip This form of magic allows people to rapidly switch between weapons, clothing or both. Known Users: *Erza Scarlet *Bisca Moulin Inter-dimensional Magic Magics that interferes through dimensions. Currently it's possible only by using a special items. Known Users: *Faust : Anima *Magic Council : Aetherion Writing/Drawing Magic User, writing a word or drawing a picture, causes a specific effect. Known Users: *Levy McGarden :Solid Script *Reedus Jonah :Picto Magic *Fried Justine :Yami no Ecriture, Enchantments Category:Magic and Abilities